Preparing baby formula from a powdered drink mix can be time consuming. It would be desirable, therefore to have a heated beverage machine that included reservoirs for storing a quantity of powdered drink mix and a volume of water, a water dispensing mechanism that included a heating element for dispensing a given volume of heated water into a mixing nozzle and a powdered drink mix dispensing assembly for simultaneously dispensing a volume of powdered drink mix into the mixing nozzle.